<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Put My Love Into You by Aerys_Krystie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629672">Let Me Put My Love Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie'>Aerys_Krystie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama &amp; Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek receives the first words his soulmate will say to him - one word.<br/>Jackson receives the first words his soulmate will say to him - they aren't interested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back in Black [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Put My Love Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Let Me Put My Love Into You~</strong>
</p><p><strong>By:</strong> Aerys Krystie.</p><p><strong>Theme:</strong> Soulmate AU.</p><p><strong>Plot:</strong> Derek receives the first words his soulmate will say to him – one word.</p><p>Jackson receives the first words his soulmate will say to him – they aren’t interested.</p><p><strong>Warnings:</strong> Language, OOC, OC, sap and fluff.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Everything of and referring to <em>Teen Wolf</em> is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.</p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> There may be mistakes. Again, my eyes can only pick up so much. If there is, I apologize.</p>
<hr/><p>The talk of soulmates was usually one of the biggest conversations that everyone had. No matter where he turned, Derek Hale always heard someone talking about when their phrase would appear. As everyone went through puberty at different times, some received theirs earlier or later. At the age of thirteen, Derek got his phrase and he just stared at it. That couldn’t be it.</p><p>Laura’s soulmate would say, ‘<em>You sure you can handle that?</em>’ His mother’s soulmate had said, ‘<em>It was like this when I got here.</em>’ Cora would probably have a full sentence on her, when she got her phrase. Instead, Derek stared at the word on his arm, shaking his head. Literally thousands of people would say that to him. How was he meant to know which of them would be his soulmate? His mother had just smiled sympathetically at him.</p><p><em>Hi.</em> That’s all that was written on his arm. The first word his soulmate would say to him was a simple, two-lettered word that nearly everyone used. What was he meant to do with that? He couldn’t be with every person that greeted him that way. That was insane. So, Derek ignored it. He glared at anyone that greeted him that way, as though they were playing some kind of sick joke on him. Before he even met his soulmate, he knew they would infuriate him to no end.</p>
<hr/><p>At the age of fourteen, Jackson Whittemore received the phrase his soulmate would say to him. He woke up to the burning on his left arm and turned on the lamp, eagerly awaiting them to fully realize. His eagerness died off quickly when he stared at the words. They were cold and harsh, rejecting him immediately, as though they knew he had nothing more to give. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. How could someone that was meant to be his other half deny him immediately?</p><p>Danny’s phrase was simple and charming. ‘<em>The way you move intrigues me.</em>’ Even Jackson could imagine a coy smile on the person’s face as those words were said. Lydia’s phrase seemed to suit her perfectly. ‘<em>Let me get that for you.</em>’ His parents’ phrases were simple enough, as well. ‘<em>It’s a great pleasure to meet you</em>,’ was on his father’s arm. His mother’s arm held, ‘<em>I can make it a greater pleasure, if you like.</em>’ He had laughed when he was younger. As he got older, he envied them. Now he had his phrase, he hated them.</p><p>Jackson took to hiding his phrase. He never let anyone see it, as he didn’t want anyone knowing that his soulmate would reject him instantly. He was the last to change for lacrosse and the last to shower after games and practice. By the time he was fifteen, he realized he couldn’t keep it hidden forever. He showed his parents and they agreed to let him get a tattoo to cover it. Four weeks of keeping the new tattoo, which encased his entire left forearm, covered was much better than seeing that forsaken phrase.</p><p>Once it was hidden, Jackson managed to make himself feel better. If his soulmate didn’t want him, he would find someone that did. And he did. Through the last years of high school, he dated Lydia, fucked her and let her go when they graduated. In college, he experimented with the same sex and thoroughly enjoyed it. He learned to love himself and accepted the fact that he would be alone for life. After all, he’d always been alone. Why should it matter if his soulmate didn’t want him?</p>
<hr/><p>Danny met his soulmate at college, the same one Jackson was attending. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as Danny tripped and fell into a man’s arms. “The way you move intrigues me,” he had said and Danny’s eyes widened.</p><p>Knowing that Danny found his soulmate made Jackson happier than he thought it would. He lost his best friend for the first few months as their relationship kicked off, but he enjoyed hearing Danny gush about Cedric. He could live through his best friend’s relationship. Lydia, of course, found her soulmate at Harvard. In less than two years, both of his best friends were getting married. He had two parties to plan and at least three hundred people to call and text. Thankfully, Cedric decided to throw his own buck’s night and had it coincide with Danny’s, which made that party the easiest.</p>
<hr/><p>Derek sighed as he moved through the pulsating bodies that crowded the dancefloor. His eyes were focused on the bar and he was longing for a drink. The trip from California to Virginia had been annoying, but he’d made it for his best friend’s buck’s night and wedding. He didn’t know much about who Cedric was marrying, but the guy made him happy and that’s all Derek cared about.</p><p>At the bar, Derek ordered a double shot of Jack Daniels and downed it immediately, ordering another. He sat at the bar. Several sidled up to him, uttering that word that had him glaring at them. They got the message quickly and left him alone. Whatever they were promising he didn’t want. All he wanted was to enjoy his bourbon and then have a dance with Cedric, so he could pass out for the night.</p><p>Derek sighed when someone stood beside him. “Hi,” he said and Derek rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not interested in what you have to offer,” he snapped and glared into beautiful blue eyes. Derek’s eyes were drawn to the tattooed arm that was being rubbed. He returned his eyes to the face and realized who it was. Danny’s best friend.</p><p>“Too bad, Hale,” Jackson spat with a glare of his own. “Tomorrow is your best friend’s wedding, so you better take an interest in that! If you ruin it for Danny, I’ll tear your world a-fucking-sunder!”</p><p>Derek blinked as Jackson spun around and disappeared into the sea of writhing bodies. Heart thudding in his chest, he watched as Jackson sat beside Danny and whispered into his ear. Danny frowned and looked at Derek, before he turned to Cedric, who nodded and slipped out of the booth. Derek knew he was about to have his head ripped off for the way he spoke to the groom’s best man.</p><p>“So, you pissed Jackson off to the point that he doesn’t wanna talk to you,” Cedric said as he sat beside Derek. “It was left to me to ask if your speech is ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>Derek barely gave his best friend a glance and nodded, not hearing a word he said, except that Jackson was angry at him. The first words he said to his soulmate was rejecting him. He sighed and slumped against the bar. How long had Jackson had those words on him, reminding him that his soulmate didn’t want him? Derek had a simple phrase, which annoyed him. Jackson had the knowledge that his soulmate didn’t want him.</p><p>“What is it, man?” Cedric asked and followed Derek’s gaze. “It better be Jackson that you’re staring at.”</p><p>“He’s my soulmate,” Derek said and shook his head. As the minutes ticked by, he saw that Jackson was relaxing and beginning to have a good time, without a single glance in his direction.</p><p>“That’s awesome!” Cedric hugged Derek tightly. “You finally found the person that said that word to you.”</p><p>Derek downed his shot and nodded. “Yeah. Awesome.” He watched as Danny pulled Jackson onto the dancefloor, despite Jackson grinning and shaking his head. He squashed his anger when he saw the way Danny and Jackson moved together. “How do you stand seeing your soulmate doing something like that with someone else?”</p><p>Cedric looked at Danny and Jackson, a smile spreading over his face. “They’re basically brothers. They’ve kept each other together for years, man. I also know that Danny worries about Jackson. He doesn’t know what his phrase is and for Jackson to get it covered, he figured it couldn’t be good.”</p><p>The song changed, becoming slower and Derek growled as Danny and Jackson got closer. He hated the way Jackson smiled into Danny’s eyes, genuine and happy. A smile he would probably never see, after rejecting him. Turning his back to the dancing couples, Derek ordered another double shot.</p><p>Cedric stared at him. “What did you say to him? Why aren’t you over there, trying to cut in on the dance?”</p><p>Derek shook his head and downed the shot. “You’re right. I should be over there.” He smirked at Cedric and stood up, going up to Danny and Jackson. He ignored the way the smile fell from Jackson’s face and was replaced hate and contempt. “Can I cut in?” he asked Danny.</p><p>“No,” Jackson snarled.</p><p>Danny glanced between them and shook his head. “I don’t think so, man. I’m not gonna have my buck’s night end with bloodshed. Find someone else.”</p><p>Cedric joined them and smiled at Danny. “He can’t cut in, but I can,” he said and Jackson laughed, nodding and stepping back.</p><p>“Just don’t break him before tomorrow night.” Cedric winked at Jackson, who went back to the booth. He turned around and glared at Derek. “Don’t talk to me. Don’t look at me. Don’t even <em>think</em> about me,” he said acidly, his eyes growing cold. “And tomorrow, don’t touch me.”</p><p>“Jackson,” Derek said and sighed when Jackson grabbed his jacket and headed for the exit. Shaking his head, Derek ran after him and grabbed his arm. His eyes widened when Jackson spun around, his fist meeting his jaw and actually knocking him down. “I’m sorry,” he said and worked his jaw. Jackson had a killer left hook on him.</p><p>“I don’t care. Stay away from me!”</p><p>“No,” Derek stated and stood up. He brushed as much glitter as possible from his jeans. “You’re my—”</p><p>“I’d rather die than hear you finish that sentence,” Jackson growled and Derek blinked. When did that anger begin? Was it because of the phrase? “Stay away from me, before I have charges pressed against you.”</p><p>Derek felt his heart plummet, but he swallowed and nodded. Jackson didn’t want him and could he really blame him? He doubted he’d want his soulmate if those words were spoken to him. He watched as Jackson left the club, pausing briefly to speak with someone. Derek turned away when he saw a smile on Jackson’s face, heading back to the bar. At least he could be blind drunk and pretend that night never happened.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Being hung over for the wedding probably wasn’t the nicest thing he could do for his best friend, Derek realized as he drank as much water as possible at the reception. He threw back handfuls of ibuprofen, trying to ease the ache in his head and muscles. He didn’t even remember giving his speech about how he was glad Cedric found someone to love him for all his quirks. After that, it was dancing and families mingling.</p><p>As much as he tried not to, Derek watched Jackson’s movements with his eyes. He saw the pained smile he gave when he was introduced to Cedric’s parents, which made him frown. Something must have happened to Jackson’s parents to make him wince. That sucked and all he wanted to do was soothe that pain. Jackson made sure no one saw it for long, as the smile was back on his face and he was laughing and joking with Cedric’s family like they were old friends.</p><p>Derek blinked when his view of Jackson was blocked suddenly. Danny’s concerned brown eyes were in front of him and Derek stepped back. “Something I can help you with, Mister Groom?” he asked and Danny smiled.</p><p>“He doesn’t know that the two of you are sharing a hotel room,” Danny said and Derek frowned. “You have one chance to make it up to him. If he rejects you again, leave him alone.”</p><p>Derek nodded, though he doubted he’d ever be able to do that. Everything in him yearned to hold Jackson. He didn’t understand how Jackson didn’t feel that same pain. <em>Depends on how long he’s had that phrase,</em> his mind told him and Derek sighed, turning away from the beautiful man that hadn’t even glanced at him at all during the ceremony or the reception. The problem was that it seemed so natural. Jackson’s eyes never strayed over to him, never even moved in his general direction, like he always knew where Derek was.</p><p>The night wore on and the reception finally ended just before midnight. The crowd cheered as Cedric and Danny left, heading up to their honeymoon suite. It was left to Derek and Jackson to call cabs for those that weren’t staying at the hotel and see them off. It was probably the only time that Jackson spoke to him.</p><p>“Have you called a cab for Melany and Sarah?” Jackson asked, pointing to the pair he was talking about.</p><p>“Yeah, it should be here in a few minutes.”</p><p>Once the taxis arrived, they ushered the tipsy or drunk passengers into the waiting cars and waved them off, after giving the addresses of the hotels they were staying at. By the time the last cab pulled away, Derek was exhausted. The idea of fighting with Jackson further wasn’t appealing, as they got into the elevator, stepping off on the fifth floor and going to the same door.</p><p>Jackson immediately removed his jacket and tie, before he went into the bathroom. Derek found his suitcase on a bed and stripped down to his underwear, waiting for his turn in the shower. He needed to wash the smell of the party and wedding cake from his body. He didn’t have to wait long, as Jackson stepped out, a towel around his hips, announcing that the shower was free.</p><p>Derek nodded and stood, freezing as he saw Jackson’s body. It was so tantalizingly close that he could almost taste the stray water drops that were running down his chest. He could spend an eternity learning that body, discovering what made Jackson gasp and moan. His eyes moved down his arms and he saw the tattoo that was used to cover the phrase. He forced his eyes from the body of the soulmate that didn’t want him.</p><p>After a quick shower, Derek found that Jackson had moved to the balcony. He was gazing out over the city, a gentle smile on his face, as though he was remembering a good time. Derek pulled on his pajama pants and joined him out there. Half expecting Jackson to return to the room, Derek kept his distance. He kept his heart normal, waiting to see if Jackson would start the conversation. Something needed to happen for Derek to apologize.</p><p>“I should thank you,” Jackson said without looking around. “Because of your lack of interest, I managed to pick up several interests. Shit, I know what C++ is and actually understand it. I know what chemicals to mix together to create a stage three hazard. Found that out during a science fair. I still got an A, but I think that was because they were scared I would bomb them.” His smile stretched a little more, taking on a sad edge. “I even learned how to cook. Turns out I’m really good at pastries, which my girlfriend at the time hated.”</p><p>Derek stared at Jackson, trying to understand what he was hearing. Jackson had taken on so many interests, wanting to make himself interesting to a soulmate that didn’t want him. Derek couldn’t take any credit, though. He had no doubt that Jackson was just as interesting, even without the cooking, chemistry and programming.</p><p>“I should probably also thank you for making it possible for me to shove everyone that cared about away.” That time Jackson looked at him. “If my soulmate wasn’t interested in me, why should anyone else be?”</p><p>Derek stared into the blue eyes of the man he shoved away without realizing it. “That’s not true,” he said, trying to moisten his throat. He held out his right arm, showing the single, two lettered word. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve heard that in my life, even before it appeared? You didn’t really give me much to work with, either.”</p><p>Jackson’s eyes flickered to the word and then back to Derek. “At least I didn’t reject you instantly,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“Before you showed up, I had four others trying to offer me a good time. All of them started with, ‘Hi.’” Derek shook his head. “So, yeah, when you said the same thing, I figured you were going to offer me a good time, as well,” he explained.</p><p>“You’d be so lucky,” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes and went back to gazing out over the city. “Maybe you should check who’s talking to you before you just reject them.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Derek said, trying to make it sound as sincere as possible. Jackson wasn’t giving him much to work with. “I didn’t reject you as my soul—”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jackson said emotionlessly. Derek assumed he really didn’t want to hear that word. “Everything I am, everything I have to offer, isn’t of interest to you.” He turned to Derek, eyes guarded. “I don’t know what people have rejected you, but that’s pretty definitive to me.”</p><p>Derek sighed softly, hating that Jackson was being logical instead of emotional. “I only rejected the good time I thought you were trying to offer.”</p><p>“You didn’t even know if I was going to do that,” Jackson stated with a shrug. “I could’ve been someone you knew from high school or college.”</p><p>Derek pursed his lips and glared at the floor of the balcony. Jackson was right. He was just angry that he was in a club he didn’t want to be in, for a friend he hadn’t seen in years. Cedric was his best friend, but he knew he wasn’t Cedric’s, as sad as that was. He and Cedric weren’t that close, which made Derek question why he had agreed. He assumed he heard the words ‘open bar’ and decided to get hammered and forget that he still hadn’t found his soulmate.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it,” Derek said and looked up, knowing his eyes were pleading for a second chance.</p><p>Jackson’s eyes were cold as he stared at Derek. “Oddly enough, I’ve found that things said in anger tend to be truer than any other emotion. When you’re angry or frustrated, there’s no filter. You’ll say how you really feel just to get someone away from you.”</p><p>Derek dropped his eyes again, knowing that Jackson was going to reject him. He raised a hand slowly, expecting Jackson to either pull back or slap it away. He winced as Jackson did neither, just continued to stare at him with those cold eyes. Setting his jaw, Derek stepped closer and took hold of Jackson’s tattooed arm. There wasn’t a flicker in the blue eyes.</p><p>“Please, don’t reject this,” Derek said softly and Jackson’s eyes hardened.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>The venom in that one word made Derek freeze, as though paralyzed. While the venom stopped his body, his mind whirled. Jackson had a point. Why shouldn’t he reject their bond? They didn’t know each other and Derek had given proof he wasn’t interested, despite what he was saying now. What could he offer to Jackson that he couldn’t get for himself from someone else?</p><p>Derek realized he was staring at Jackson’s throat as he tried to think of a single thing he had that no one else did. He couldn’t offer his love, as that would be the first thing Jackson would reject from him. He could offer his time and effort to make Jackson feel wanted, but there was nothing in Jackson’s life that he was wanting for. He likely didn’t need anything, either.</p><p>Jackson pulled his arm free. “That’s what I thought,” he said. “If you can’t answer a simple question like that, there’s clearly no—”</p><p>“Because I can help you feel whole,” Derek said and Jackson frowned, before he dropped his gaze. He had touched a nerve. “I can offer you a home and the sense of family.” Jackson flinched, stepping back from Derek. “Because I rejected your body, not your mind. And I love pastries.”</p><p>Jackson blinked up at him, eyes no longer guarded. Derek watched as every emotion possible flitted through the blue depths, before they sparkled with amusement. Jackson laughed and turned from Derek, as though he didn’t want him to know he had made him giggle.</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Jackson said without malice and almost affectionate.</p><p>“But he’s hot,” a voice shouted from above, making Jackson and Derek frown up at the balcony atop them.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be consummating your marriage, Danny?” Jackson called back, Derek leaning over the balcony to see that Danny and Cedric were leaning over as well.</p><p>“We were gonna do it on the balcony, but then we heard you,” Danny explained with a shrug. “Don’t shut him out because he’s an insensitive, ignorant boob.”</p><p>Derek’s eyes widened. “Fuck, tell me how you <em>really</em> feel about me, Danny,” he said and shook his head. Jackson was smiling at him. “I just want to love you and make you happy, Jackson.”</p><p>“See?” Cedric said and Derek closed his eyes. “He’s a good guy, when you get past the gruff exterior. He’s actually like a toasted marshmallow.”</p><p>Jackson frowned and leaned over the balcony. “I can eat his gooey center?”</p><p>Derek winced, arms crossing in front of his abdomen. He was praying that Jackson wasn’t into vore. “I think he meant that—”</p><p>“I know exactly what he meant, Derek,” Jackson said as he looked at him. “But it shut them up and got them to go back inside. I don’t want to have this conversation, but Danny forced it on me.”</p><p>Derek tilted his head slightly. “Then can we start over? Hi, I’m Derek Hale,” he said and held his hand out.</p><p>Jackson tilted his head, blinking at the hand. He smirked and took the hand. “Jackson Whittemore,” he said as he stepped closer. “And I can rock your world in ways you didn’t think possible.” Derek’s eyes widened and Jackson shrugged. “Danny’s right. I’m going to enjoy making your life a living hell for that phrase and you’re going to spend the rest of your life making it up to me.”</p><p>Derek smirked, pressing his lips to Jackson’s. “I look forward to it,” he said softly, loving that determined gleam in Jackson’s eyes. “Soulmate,” he added, his hand resting on the back of Jackson’s neck as he shivered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">End.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed it! If you did, drop a kudos or leave a comment.</p><p>Until the next one!</p><p>Peace.<br/>Auska.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>